Ni's story - life in the brotherhood
by Cazadora L'beau
Summary: a new recruit in the brotherhood, how will her story go?
1. Chapter 1

The walls started collapsing around the small girl and her mother. "Mama, please mama, don't go, mama wait!MAMA! Ni woke up panting, that same memory haunted her every night had been ten years since the incident, that night, when she lost everything. Ni got up and started with her usual morning activities, she got dressed, rummaged for scraps outside the tip she called home, and tried not to think about, "the incident".She had never gone to school, she had only heard of it from the people that walked past, she used to imagine some fairyland place, where her parents would be, waiting for her. Ni would sit on her heap of old cushions telling herself "I'm useless, I'm a worthless freak, I don't even belong here!". She would cry and think to herself that she was alone in the world.

Ni picked up an old hairbrush from the gathering piles of rubbish and tied her ebony black hair into a messy ponytail, "*sigh* I can't do anything right". She walked back to her burrow and climbed in. Placing the hairbrush next to her, she curled up in a ball, afraid to sleep, to weary to walk any more, she hadn't had a full sandwich in two days. "I wonder what it's like in the afterlife", she thought to herself, countless times she had considered suicide, but could never gather the courage to do it. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside,Ni screamed in terror "NOOOOO!MAKE IT STOP!". "WHO'S THERE", a gruff voice called, "YOU BETTER NOT BE THEIVES!", a looming shadow hovered over her burrow, then, slowly, it disappeared. Ni quivered in fear as the shadow moved on, she thought to herself, "I wonder what it would be like if it had never happened... would my life be any different...would I still have a family?". Hours later she was in her burrow, contemplating whether it was safe too leave when she heard a voice, "hello?, is someone there?, I need to talk to you", Ni slowly and cautiously climbed out and poked her head around a large pile of rubbish, "yes, what is it?", she muttered feebly. The woman told her, "I am the leader of a group of "gifted" teens, we have learnt that you also posses your own "gift", we have come to offer you a place at the boarding school I run". Ni stated, "you must have the wrong person, I'm not gifted". The woman said, "well then can you tell me where I can find Ni bukkhon?", Ni whispered, "how do you know my name?". She observed the people in front of her, the woman had black hair tied back in a bun and wore a neat, grey suit, a second person, a boy sat in the Jeep parked behind the woman, he wore a brown jacket over his black t-shirt. The woman said, "come with us, I'll explain on the way". Ni shyly walked over to them, "ok", she whispered and climbed into the car.

Hi all! thanks for reading the first part of my story! special thanks to my friend Ella for helping me out. please review, this is my first story and I want it to be the best possible! so...yeah...Thanks! XD - The crazy pyromaniac is a mutant!


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOD, when I saw the review I practically died! Thanks to everyone who reads this, I'm grateful for your support. So yeah...Enjoy!

*in the brotherhood of bayville boarding house...*

Ni hid behind the woman that called herself Mystique. Standing in front of them where 4 teenage boys, they each introduced themselves in turn. "Hi, I'm Lance", the boy that had come to the junkyard with Mystique said confidently, "I'm Pietro, and you will never be faster than me!", babbled the white haired one, "this is Todd, and Blob". "Hi, I'm Ni, do you all have a curse to...?", Ni muttered nervously. "I wouldn't call it a curse, its more of a power", said Pietro quickly. "yeah, so what's yours then Ni?", Lance questioned, "Mine's this". The ground shook violently under there feet. "NOOOOO!", Ni screamed in terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", she began pounding the ground, smashing holes into planks, she punched a nearby wall and the house began to collapse. "EVERYONE OUT!", Mystique yelled franticly as they all streamed for the door, Ni tore at every thing near her, screaming in fear, the house crumbled down on top of her. Ni lifted the bricks of herself, panting, "I told you I wasn't worth it, I'm useless", she muttered as she emerged, unharmed. Everyone except Mystique stared at her with alarmed expressions on there faces, "whoa bro, that was cool!", Todd said excitedly, "your even tougher than Blob!". Ni cowered, "I shouldn't be here, the last time I was in a house...". "Do not worry, your powers will be greatly appreciated here, just like everyone else's", Mystique said calmly. Pietro simply stared in awe, "that was pretty cool, apart from the whole house being destroyed", Lance said. "now it's time to test our new recruits capability, I have organised a test run against the x-men tonight", Mystique said, an evil grin on her face.

*Later that night*

"x-men! We have an emergency, the brotherhood with an unknown energy signature are approaching, it looks like the juggernaut's!", a voice crackled over the speakers all through the mansion. The x-men ran outside, but the Juggernaut was not there, just the brotherhood and a thin, Asian girl. "get ready to rock!", Lance yelled, he stomped and the ground shook violently, "NOOOO!", Ni screamed as she started smashing everything around her. The other members of the brotherhood stepped backwards as Lance continued to make the ground shake, Ni collapsed on the ground, and when she got back up, she no longer looked scared. "THEY'LL PAY!", she screamed, anger in her eyes, she charged towards the x-men. "STOP HER", wolverine yelled, a blast of red light energy hit Ni in the chest, but Ni was unfazed. Ni threw Cyclops aside as she hit the group, she punched Kurt, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall. Wolverine was thrown straight through the wall of the Xavier institute, Ni tried to grab kitty, but passed right through her. Ni continued on her rampage throwing Jean into the fence, she then continued to grab at kitty until eventually kitty was to exhausted to use her powers. Ni lifted her of the ground throwing her at a statue which shattered on impact . She destroyed everything in her path until rogue crept up behind her, jumping on her shoulders and grabbing her cheek. "Time for you to catch some z's!", rogue said as Ni collapsed. Rogue then proceeded to fall down in pain as memories flooded into her head, "AHH!, MAKE IT STOP!", she screamed. "What kind of memories does she have!?", Pietro said as Rogue was slowly drained of energy from trying to contain the emotions of anger, hate and guilt that came with Ni's memories. Rogue collapsed unconscious, the brotherhood picked up Ni and dragged her back to lances jeep.

Hi all! Thanks again for reading this! If you have any suggestions please review! I have created a poll to see if I should tell you one more fact about her past in every chapter, so please do the poll! Once again, thanks! And...yeah...keep reading!-the crazy mutant is a pyromaniac!


End file.
